A Story of Love
by I'mwiththevampires08
Summary: A one shot story following ExB from the time they met, to their happily ever after. Set for Valentine's Day and for Breath-of-Twilight's Countdown.


**An: Hey all, it's I'mwiththevampires08 bringing you this one shot of love. I didn't go with a traditional love story format. This is a timeline of love, if you will. It's very, very special to my heart and I would very much appreciate it if you would review at the end. I'm not kidding when I say I put my heart into this!**

**This was the one shot I turned in to Breath-of-Twilight's Vday countdown. Check out the one shots…they were all awesome!!**

**Many thanks to keepingupwiththekids for her mad beta skills. She always does a great job!**

**February 14, 1992 – 6****th**** Grade - Elementary**

"Now class, it's very important for you to line up your numbers when working with decimals. If you don't, it can be very tricky when solving the problem. You must be careful or you'll end up putting the decimal in the wrong spot."

Mrs. Wilson droned on and on about math. I absolutely hated the subject. I wasn't very good at it at all. I had no idea why we even had to do it. Were we going to use this when we got older?

I looked at the clock on the wall again. It was almost two o' clock, in fifteen more minutes, we'd be done with this subject and could start our class party.

Today was Valentine's Day. I was so excited to get to school, I almost forgot my Valentine's Day cards at home. They were extra nice too – Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I had begged Esme to splurge on getting them for me. I couldn't wait to give them away.

I looked at the clock again, it was so close to party time... Time had never moved so slow in my life! I glanced around the room and noticed that everyone else looked to be as impatient to start this party as I did. I caught the eye of Jessica Stanley sitting a couple of rows behind me and she smiled. I smiled back as I was expected to do. I never did enjoy all the attention I got from everyone but I followed along because I wanted to have friends. If you were a part of the popular crowd, you did what you could to stay there.

I glanced at the quiet brown haired girl that sat next to me. She never spoke much…at all. Even while the teacher was talking, she was doodling on her paper. I could see a paperback book peeking out from under her desk on her lap, so I knew she was trying to read as the teacher lectured.

Out of boredom, I looked at her a bit closer. I knew her name was Bella and she loved to read…but other than that, I knew nothing. Her clothes said little about her. They were plain and not name brand in the slightest…in fact, they looked a bit worn. Not dirty, but old. I glanced up into her face, hoping to get a look into her brown eyes. She refused to meet my gaze.

Despite what all the other kids said in class, I always thought she was kind of pretty. The only problem was that she always looked sad…she didn't have any friends and spoke very little. Everyone in class made fun of her for this and although I never joined them, I did nothing.

I decided to try to engage in a bit of conversation to kill the time. Maybe, if I'm lucky, she'll smile at me. She did have a pretty smile.

"Hey, what are you reading there?"

She looked at me with wide eyes, not believing I was speaking to her. After a few moments, I tried again.

"Your book? What are you reading?"

She blushed and looked down, pulling out her book. "It's uhh…a mystery book."

Bella spoke so softly, I strained to hear her. "Oh, a mystery huh?" I strained to peer over and took a glance at the cover. _Wait Till Helen Comes._

I nodded and sat back down. "Is it good?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. She looked so scared…like I was going to come up and bite her or something…although, any other guy in this room and I wouldn't doubt it. She went back to staring at the paper in front of her, forgetting about me once again.

I at least wanted to get a smile out of her to brighten up her face. "Well, Bella, I just wanted to wish you a Happy Valentine's Day."

Her face was in shock as she looked at me. After a moment, her lips turned up into a sad smile. I wasn't sure why she was always so sad, but I knew she'd be beautiful instead of just pretty if she had better clothes and a happy smile.

"Edward Cullen, pick up your items and move over here by Jessica Stanley please. You seem to keep talking to Miss Swan and interrupting my lecture. This will be your permanent spot for the remainder of the year."

I sighed and picked up my things, taking one last look at Bella. She didn't look at me, merely continued to look at her paper. I shuffled over and sat by Jessica and all the other 'populars'. No sooner had I sat there than Jessica whispered over to me, "What were you doing talking to Bella Swan? She doesn't talk to anyone and besides…she's dirty!"

I just shrugged not really having an answer for her and for everyone else listening to us. All I knew was that I hoped that Bella would one day find her happy smile instead of that sad one she always wore.

"Alright class, it's time for our Valentine's Day party. Please put everything away and find a seat. You can choose anywhere to sit."

Of course, I sat down with a big group of people and we laughed and joked. I glanced over at Bella and sure enough, she sat in the corner by herself and nibbled on her chocolate candy while reading. I turned back toward my friends and smiled at them.

Soon, Isabella Swan was forgotten.

**February 14, 1994 – 8****th**** Grade – Jr. High**

"Mom, I'm leaving. I'll be back later on tonight."

"Alright sweetheart. Be careful. Go straight there and back. Don't go anywhere else."

I nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind me. I'd lived in this neighborhood since I was eleven. Before then, I lived in another city. I've been walking around here for a couple of years now, and at this moment, I was walking to my friend Angela's house. She lived a couple of streets down from me, so I took the quickest shortcuts through the allies.

I was a bit excited since this is the first time I'd ever gone to someone's house. Ever since my father was sent to jail last year, things at my house have been a lot better. I never told anyone about the abuse going on and it shocked me when he was gone and it was finally over. For the first time, I could actually breathe and not be fearful of going home.

I passed the Newton house and kept walking. I wasn't very fearful of anyone bothering me. I was still an outcast. Once you're branded as one, no matter what you do, it follows you. I looked up and saw the Stanley house further on as well. I could name just about every house here. I walked a lot.

I approached Angela's house and knocked on the back door. I was a bit nervous and I hoped her parents were nice. She said it was no problem, but since I had no experience in these things, I took her at her word.

The screen door opened and she popped her head out. "Hey Bella, you came!"

I nodded. "Yeah, are you busy?"

"No, come on in. We can go to my room and watch some TV if you want."

Angela's room was small, just like mine. She'd been going to school with me since our sixth grade year and while she was never extremely nice, she wasn't mean either. We became closer this year since we were put in the same class. It turns out, she was pretty nice and I had opened up considerably this year. I was still very quiet and kept to myself, but I no longer looked like a scared cat when you spoke to me.

We sat and talked about everything we could think of, including boys. We giggled and gushed and acted totally girly. I asked to use her bathroom, and when I came back out, she was looking out her window.

"Bella, come here quick!! You have to see this!!"

I ran toward the window and took a look. The next door neighbor's house was only a few feet away so when I looked across, I could see the figures inside perfectly.

Walking around was Emmett and Jasper, without any shirts. They were talking and laughing and having a good time. When Jasper moved over, I saw Edward…in nothing but a towel.

My mouth dropped open and I couldn't believe what I saw. Edward looked wonderfully sculpted. All three were in football, but Edward was the only one in our grade level. The other boys were in high school.

I tugged on Angela's arm and whispered harshly, "What are you doing?! They'll catch us!"

She giggled. "It doesn't matter. They know we're here, they're not stupid. They left the curtains and blinds open! It's fine."

I looked back out and continued my gaze. Edward was always beautiful in my eyes. He never really spoke to me much, but I understood why. He was part of the popular crowd and when we went to Jr. High, it just solidified. I was way under his league.

I don't even think he remembered me. He had tons of girlfriends. He went out with one, and the next week, it was on to someone else. I do remember one encounter we had this year.

-_Start Flashback-_

_I'm going to be late for class!_

_I slammed my locker shut and quickly turned around to run to class…except I ran into someone instead._

"_Ow! Oh, I'm so sorry…"_

_I glanced up and looked right into a brilliant shade of green eyes._

"_Sorry, I didn't see you there." he continued, "Let me help you get your books."_

_He picked them up and handed them all back to me. He glanced at my new library book and read the title._

"_Flowers in the Attic?"_

_I blushed and nodded. He smiled and handed the book back._

"_Here you go. Sorry again. Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day." That's all he said, and he took off running._

_-End Flashback-_

I sighed and decided to sit back down to watch TV. We were moving this year, to the south side of town…which means I'd be going to a different high school...away from everyone I've known for the past couple of years. There was no point in ogling someone I could never have.

**February 15, 1996 – 10****th**** Grade – High School**

"I don't know man…I'm second guessing myself…"

"Dude, let's go. You'll love her, I promise!"

I paced around the building waiting for Jacob's mother. Apparently, they thought this girl that they've been friends with for a while would be someone I'd like to get to know better. I was tired of all the fake girls I had dated or fucked. Now, I just wanted someone real.

"She'd better be a fucking boatload better than Tanya."

He laughed. "Edward man, this girl doesn't compare. She's nothing like her. She's not even blonde!"

I nodded and continued pacing. I'd never met someone on a blind date before. It wasn't even a date, really. We were just meeting here at the drama club that I attended after school. She was going to join and meet me for the first time.

"Wait…does she know she's meeting me? You're not springing this up on her, are you?"

"No, of course not. My mother told her that there was this great guy she should meet at the drama club I attend. She agreed. My mom's trying to get her out of her shell."

"She's shy?"

"Yeah…well, not when you get to know her. But at first, she will be. Totally different than what you're used to."

Just then, some headlights showed up in the windows and my palms were sweaty. I really hoped she liked me. I walked out, following Jacob and saw the car doors open. A brunette stepped out and looked around the building. When her eyes settled on me, they became wider in recognition.

"Hey, I know her! I went to school with her…"

Jacob spoke up for us. "Bella, this is Edward. Edward, this is my friend Bella."

I smiled and put my hand out to her. Even in the dark, I could see her tremble and her slight blush. I didn't remember much about her, just that she had turned out to be a beautiful young woman…and she had a nice smile.

"Do you want to come inside?"

"Yes, I'd like that Edward, thank you."

Her voice was soft…like a sigh. Not only that, she actually said thank you. I knew I was in deep.

**February 18, 1996 – 10****th**** Grade – 3 days later**

"You want me to ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Shouldn't you be the one to do it?"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Jake and I were at Bella's house…but she didn't know we were here yet. I wanted to make it official, to ask her to be my girlfriend. I was too nervous though…what if she said no? What if she didn't feel the same? Jacob told me I was being stupid, that I was on the football team for god sakes and to grow a pair. He was right, of course, but I couldn't do it. Those other girls were easy…and Bella was special. I shook my head.

"I can't. Just please run over there and do it and tell me what she says."

He sighed and nodded, then took off running to her front door. I could see them from my vantage point but I couldn't hear them. The conversation didn't take long though and soon, Jacob came walking back, smiling.

"Well? What did she say?"

"She said, no."

"What? Well, did she say why?"

"Yes. She said she wants you to ask her. She's waiting for you at the door."

I couldn't believe it. She told Jacob no…because she wanted me to do it. She had more balls than I did.

Without another word, I walked up to her sidewalk and saw her. She was standing behind her screen door with a soft smile on her lips. I realized how much I missed her and wanted her right then. It didn't help we didn't go to the same school. I was on the north side of town…and she lived over on the south. If she said yes though, I would fix that.

"Bella…I have a question to ask you."

She nodded.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I couldn't help how stupid I probably sounded…and the fucking blush on my face.

Her soft smile turned into a wide one. Her eyes lit up and she said, "Yes."

I was so happy, I tore open the screen door in between us and embraced her. She squealed and I lifted her up in the air, twirling her around in the air. When I sat her back down, I looked at her again, and noticed she had on her happy smile. Bella was mine, and that's all that mattered.

**June 20, 1996 – Summer after 10****th**** Grade – Edward's Birthday**

"Hey Jake, do you know where Edward is?"

"No…he was just here, but I think I saw him walking toward the back rooms."

I nodded and made my way towards the back of the building. It was his birthday today and I had made him a cake. We had just finished our drama practice and I wanted to show him what I did. We've been together for four months now, and it was the best four months of my life.

I never understood how he could've liked me. I was too quiet, reserved, and his total opposite. He said it never bothered him though and that he liked that about me. I still wasn't sure of myself…he had so much more experience than I did in this field. Plus, his ex-girlfriends were all beautiful and popular – I felt tiny compared to them.

I walked into the first room in the back, but he wasn't there. I heard voices in the next room so I walked in…only to find Edward up against the wall with Tanya all over him…kissing him in a way I thought was only reserved for me.

I breathed in sharply out of shock and both of them turned to look at me. Tanya was smiling smugly at me, while Edward looked horrified. I ran out of there as fast as I could, too humiliated to stay there any longer.

Jacob saw me run past him and called out after me, but I didn't stop. I could hear Edward running right behind me and knew it was a matter of time before he caught up to me. I ran outside and tried to cut across allies and people's backyards to get away from him.

"Bella! Please wait!! Fuck, just stop!"

This dream I lived in was too good to be true…and my bubble of happiness was just popped by that she devil that had wanted Edward ever since I had gotten with him.

Suddenly, my arm was yanked back and I almost fell over, but Edward caught me.

"Bella, where the fuck do you think you're going? You need to stop running so that I can explain…"

"Explain what, Edward? That you were kissing the blonde bitch?! I think I got the message loud and clear. How long have you been playing with me?"

He didn't let go, and I didn't blame him. If he did, I might've run again.

"Bella, I haven't been playing you! I wouldn't change high schools so that I can be with someone I care so little about. You are my whole world, my being! I told you this and I don't lie. Please believe me. I didn't know she was going to do that!"

I looked at him and he seemed so sincere…but still, he didn't push her away.

"What happened then?"

"We were talking. She asked if she could see me in private for a minute so she could ask me a question. I went to the back with her and she proceeded to tell me how much she liked me and that she wanted to be with me."

Hearing him say that hurt. I knew Tanya had played him like a puppy on a string for so long…and he really liked her. He said that all ended when he met me, but I wasn't so sure. She had everything that I didn't. What if he wanted his chance with her?

"Bella, I told her no. I told her that our chance was over. She refused to believe that and she kissed me."

"But you didn't move!"

He sighed and shook his head. "I was shocked Bella! I didn't know she was going to do that. You walked in as soon as her lips came into contact with mine! I swear I didn't kiss her back. I was just too shocked to move. But I never opened my mouth, I swear to you. You are the only girl I want, even now. You mean so much to me!"

I sighed and realized he was right. I didn't actually see him kiss her back…and his eyes had been wide open in shock. After that kiss and her declaration, he still wanted me. I smiled sadly up at him and he frowned.

"I don't like that sad smile of yours. I've seen it for way too long over the last couple of years that I've known you. I only want to make you happy, Bella. Will you please forgive me and take me back? I promise I will make this up to you."

I leaned in and hugged him, grateful that he still wanted me. He had become so important to me in these last few months, I wasn't sure what I would do without him.

**January 11, 1997 – 11****th**** Grade – High School**

Come on, Edward…pick up! Pick up the phone…

"There you are! You weren't in school today and I went over to your house but you weren't there. What happened?"

"Edward, please come over. I need to talk to you. Don't let Renee see you though. Come up to my room by the window."

"Is everything okay, Bella? You sound distressed."

"Just come."

I hung up the phone and sat on my bed numbly and waited for him. Time passed quickly and soon, I felt his form sit on the bed next to mine.

"Bella Love, what's wrong? What happened?"

I looked over into his eyes and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

His eyes became huge and I wasn't sure how he would take the news…maybe now that I've ruined his life, he would dump me.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "That's where I was today. My mother took me to get my physical done and the blood work came back saying I was pregnant. My mother flipped. It didn't really cross her mind that we'd be having sex…"

He was quiet, thinking hard about what I'd just said. He turned back to me and asked, "What do you want to do?"

"I'm keeping the baby, Edward. You don't have to be here if you don't want to. I understand. But this is my choice and I told my mother that the baby stays. I'm in for hell, I know, but I don't care. I'll walk around with a big bump at school and swallow my pride, but the baby is mine."

He shook his head and my heart fell.

"No Bella, the baby is ours. We created it out of love. Sure, we're probably stupid for wanting to keep it, but you're right. The baby stays…and I want to be there for you and our baby. You are my life. I wasn't kidding when I said it."

For the first time today, I felt a ray of hope. Could he mean it? He wants to help me? Suddenly, this ill news wasn't so bad. I knew the road would be hard, but Edward would help me. I still had one more year of high school to finish…but I would do it. I wouldn't let anyone stop me from getting my diploma.

"Bella…I love you. You do love me, right?"

"Of course. Always."

"Good. Now, I want to ask you something…"

Before I could comprehend what he was doing, he got off the bed and got down on one knee. He took my hands and gazed lovingly at me, whispering, "Marry me, Bella."

To say I was in shock was not even cutting it. I couldn't believe he wanted to marry me!

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do. We were going to marry anyway, it's just a bit sooner than we expected."

I smiled and laughed and replied with a loud, "Yes!"

He got up and laughed, laying me on my bed as he lay down beside me. We discussed our future, our parents, and how angry they would be, how weird it would be in school once everyone knew. We didn't care though…it would be worth it.

"What day should we do it?"

He thought. "I want it to be very soon. I don't want any laws keeping me away from you. If we're married, I'm your legal next of kin. I want to take care of you, always. Plus, I want my baby to have a legitimate father."

I smiled. "Let's get married on the day we met. February 15th."

He frowned. "It seems like I always miss you on Valentine's Day. This would've been our first ever celebration. How about we marry on Valentine's Day instead? I don't intend to miss any more with you."

"Yes! Valentine's Day it is then. I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

**February 14, 1997 – 11****th**** Grade – Edward and Bella's Wedding**

The wedding went by without a hitch. Bella was breathtakingly beautiful, and knowing she was carrying our baby inside of her made her even more precious in my sight. Our eyes met as she walked toward me and I saw that she had on her happy smile. I hoped I'd never see her sad smile again.

There were people in the crowd who were giving us sad smiles, as I knew they felt bad for us. I didn't care about them though…all I cared was that Bella was happy and that my child would have a future where there was no abuse…and that they had both a mom and dad. It was something Bella and I didn't have.

My mother and her mother were not happy. They cried throughout the whole ceremony. I knew they thought we were making a big mistake, but I told them this was what I wanted…and they finally caved. Putting together a wedding in four weeks was tough, but we didn't want anything fancy…we wanted something for just family and friends.

I ended up getting a part time job to help us out. Like Bella, I was determined not to quit high school. We would make this work. As long as she was by my side, I knew we'd be okay.

The bathroom door came open, and out stepped the most stunning girl I'd ever seen. She was wearing a silky white nightie and I could clearly see that there was nothing underneath it.

"Bella Love, you look absolutely striking. Come here."

She walked toward me and I took her in my arms, laying her down gently on the bed. I hovered over her, carefully, and placed my lips against hers. She moaned instantly and curled her hand through my hair.

She had always felt good beneath me, and tonight was no different. We kissed with passion, with love and with fervor. My mouth left hers as I found her neck and placed soft, warm kisses on her, and slowly went down her body.

I picked up her nightie and kissed her stomach, nuzzling her with my nose. I placed a few more kisses all over her, not sure where the baby would be, so I placed them everywhere. I continued down until I found her beautiful pussy, warm and wet for me.

I heard her mewling and her hips kept coming up toward me, impatient for my tongue to taste her. I laughed softly and said, "Impatient, aren't we, Bella?"

"Edward, you know how much I love your tongue…"

I flicked my tongue out toward her and swirled it around her swollen clit. She writhed and moaned which spurred me to keep going. She tasted so sweet, my own brand of honey. Her fingers curled into my hair and pushed me forward, her voice begging me not to stop.

Her legs started shaking around me, and I knew she was close. I sucked her clit into my mouth and used my tongue to help me lick. She screamed my name and her legs closed around my head as her body started to shake. I felt her erupt and I drank her up greedily. I would never get enough.

I crawled my way back up toward her, giving her belly another kiss. She sat up and quickly took off her nightie, exposing her breasts to me. I took one in my mouth and kneaded the other in my hand.

"Oh Edward…you always know how to make me feel good…"

"Always, Bella. Always and only for you."

I laid her back gently and caressed her face with my hands. Her hair fanned out around her, framing her heart shaped face. I always wondered when it was I fell in love with her. Our lives crossed paths for many years and in some way, she was always a part of my life.

With great love, I entered her, slowly pushing my way through and thrusting my hips in and out of her. Her eyes were open and stared right at me, and I could see nothing but love shining out of her. My heart swelled at the thought of the two of us, together forever.

My thrusts were becoming more frantic, and I knew I was close. I couldn't stop, so I put my fingers on her wet clit and rubbed. Her skin flushed a deeper pink and her mouth dropped open, her breathing becoming labored.

"Are you close, Love?"

"Yes…so close."

I closed my eyes briefly, and wondered just how long I could hold out when her walls clenched around my dick, successfully pulling me under with her. We both said each other's names in unison and I had never felt more connected with her than at that moment.

I lay down beside her and pulled her to me, rubbing her hair and her back. We were both tired after our long day, and my eyes started to close.

"I love you Bella…so much."

"I love you too Edward. I'll always love you."

"Forever."

"Forever."

**February 14, 2010 – Present Day**

"Mom, tell Anthony to give me back my Ipod!"

"She said I could borrow it! I told her I'd give it back when I was done!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't done with it! I'll give it to you when I'm done!"

I sighed as I closed my eyes and tried, in vain to imagine I was off on a remote island with Bella. Rosalie couldn't get here fast enough.

"Guys, leave your mother alone! It's our anniversary, so have some compassion."

Anthony rolled his eyes. "I think thirteen years with someone is plenty enough time. Why do you need to go out?"

"Well, I think it's romantic," replied Elizabeth, with hearts in her eyes. "I can't wait until I'm married and have a boy sweep me off my feet."

I groaned as I pinched my nose. There was no way in hell I would allow any boy near my almost thirteen year old daughter. Hell, I made sure there was no obstruction underneath her second story window. No one was going to climb through there at night. I even wanted to put bars, but Bella said something about it being a fire hazard.

"That won't be for a very long time, missy."

I heard Bella giggle at me as she rolled her eyes. At twenty-nine years old, we were the youngest parents at all the PTA meetings that we attended. I couldn't believe we had a daughter in seventh grade, a son in fourth and now, a little two year old. Little Alexis was just like me…and I couldn't be more proud.

I asked for another…maybe another boy, but Bella nixed that idea. She said her baby making days were over…well, not the making part. I tried not to think of her spread out underneath me as I knew I would have her that way tonight. I didn't want to look like a perv.

"Wipe that smile off your face, pervert."

I opened up my eyes and was greeted by Alice and Rose. "What are you both doing here?"

"Eh…I wanted to spend time with the little rug rats too. When I found out Rose was coming, I came also. Em and Jas are coming later too. They went to go get pizza."

Making friends at college was one of the best things Bella and I ever did. We would do anything for them, and they for us. They were our support system and helped take care of Elizabeth and Anthony when we couldn't. We couldn't have graduated without them.

"Well, thanks guys. We really could use an evening to ourselves. We hardly get a chance anymore." Bella smiled at them gratefully.

"Think nothing of it girl. I just hope that when we celebrate our thirteenth wedding anniversary, Jas will still look at me the way you look at Bella."

I laughed. "Oh, he will. I've seen the way those two guys look at you girls. You both may be newlyweds, but your love will last a lifetime. Like mine and Bella's."

I leaned over and gave my wife a deep kiss. Even after all these years, we still had it.

"Ew! Please mom and dad, no kissing!! You know how much I hate it! It's disgusting!"

Rose snickered. "Oh honey, you're lucky this is all you're seeing…"

Elizabeth made a gagging sound and walked away. Most couples are just starting their forever together…Bella and I were going on thirteen years. We still wanted one another just as badly as that first day.

"Well, we're off. You have our cell numbers in case you need anything. Please don't let Emmett keep the kids up till two in the morning like last time. I know he likes to spoil them…"

"Oh be quiet. It never hurts kids to have a bit of fun when they're parents are gone! I will make sure Alexis is asleep though. She was cranky the next morning when she didn't have enough sleep…"

After some more good-byes and some threats to Anthony and Elizabeth to behave, we were gone.

I had no idea what the future held for the two of us, but like all things, I knew that if we had each other, we would be fine. After all, our story was a story of love…and there was never an end to that.

AN: Happy Valentine's Day to all! I hope you guys have a great one. Please do me the honor of your review – I'd love to hear your thoughts on this very special one shot of mine. It would mean a lot to me!


End file.
